


A Love that bloomed from Hope

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Lady!Rhaella, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Prince!Rickard, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rhaella wishes nothing more than to escape her prison.Aerys, Duke of Dragonstone, her older brother and head of her house has her in almost complete isolation. She wishes she had someone who could help her. Someone who could take her away, but Aerys has refused several noble men her hand, without any consideration of her wants.Aerys is cruel, lives in bitterness since the woman he loved married someone else, and as such, he feels the need to make her own life miserable. And she is running out of hope. There’s no one to champion her.That is, until King Edwyle throws a party in welcome for some foreign Princess
Relationships: Marna Locke/Edwyle Stark, Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week





	A Love that bloomed from Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAFRarePair 'A Dream of Spring' event. Day 3: Hope.

Rhaella wishes nothing more than to escape her prison. **  
**

Aerys, Duke of Dragonstone and head of her house has her in almost complete isolation. She wishes she had someone who could help her. Someone who could take her away, but Aerys has refused several noble men her hand, without any consideration of her wants.

Aerys is cruel, lives in bitterness since the woman he loved married someone else, and as such, he feels the need to make her own life miserable. And she is running out of hope. There’s no one to champion her.

That is, until King Edwyle throws a party in welcome for some foreign Princess.

Aerys and Rhaella attend as it’s their duty. Aery’s grip is firm on her arm, firm enough that she knows that she will find bruises later on. But she’s wearing her best dress and jewels that match her eyes, and even if it’s for a night, she can have a dance or two.

She dances with other noble lords, some men of the army and lastly - much to her surprise - Prince Rickard. The King’s only child is kind, there is a portly elegance to him, his eyes are clear and empty of the anger she’s used to seeing in the eyes of her brother. Also free of the desire that some of the men who have tried to court her, some, she knows only did so because she’s Aerys’ heir.

“You look sad, Lady Targaryen,” The Prince says while they dance. “Is the dance not to your liking?”

She blushes fiercely. “No my Prince, I promise. I am not sad.” She gives him the best smile that she can, one that she hopes it’s reassuring.

But the Prince’s look is one of doubt. “Forgive me for speaking boldly my Lady, but your eyes speak louder than your words. I must ask, is everything alright?”

Her eyes widened in surprise, she had not expected for Prince Rickard to be this perceptive. ‘Wolf’s eyes’, she thinks. “I - I am well my Prince. There is no need for you to worry.”

“Mmmh,” Prince Rickard replies. “I only have one question, if I may be so bold?”

“Yes, my Prince?”

“Why is it that one of our most exalted Ladies remains unwed? I have known of men who asked for your hand, and yet, here you are, unwed, much like Lord Targaryen.”

* * *

She’s unsure of what to say. Tries to think of a convincing lie, but nothing comes to mind. Fortunately, the dance comes to an end, saving her from having to answer the question. Prince Rickard nods at her, she bows in turn and hurries back to a sitting area.

She doesn’t dance nor speak to the Prince after that. That night, she dreams of herself leading a pack of wolves through the snow. It’s strange and wonderful, and above all else, it’s freeing.

A week later, she receives the shock of her life. For she finds that King Edwyle has written to Aerys, for he declares that Prince Rickard wishes to court her. Aerys is wroth, yells and curses and she feels a knot in her throat. But she also feels the little flame of hope shine a bit brighter. For she knows that Aerys will not have a good excuse to deny the King. She takes to avoiding Aerys as much as she can in their manor.

****

Her courtship with Rickard starts slowly. She finds that the Prince is very sharp eyed, very wolfish in nature, and she can’t help but to think that beneath the veneer of diplomatic politeness, hides a predator. She shivers at the thought, but she finds herself drawn in.

Prince Rickard is clever, has ambitions for the Kingdom that, if they pay off, they could propel it forward. He is kind, surprisingly gentle and very tender. Writes her the loveliest poems that she hides in a secret compartment in her doll cradle. Takes her to the theater, gives her books - both fictional of nature and relevant affairs. Talks to her, listens to what she has to say, in turn, he talks to her and he allows her to know him a little. She has dinner with the King and the Queen, who welcome her like a beloved daughter. And the flame of her hope burns brighter.

Prince Rickard makes her feel safe and protected. 

“Never lose hope, Rhaella,” Rickard - as he insists she call him in private - says. “Monsters may seem impossible to escape, but then, one day, they are defeated.”

“Of course,” she answers, ponders just how much Rickard suspects Aerys' poor treatment of her. She never speaks of his cruelty, it would be terrible to do so when simply courting. One day she might tell him everything, but not yet. At least not while she must still return to Dragonstone. And Prince or not, it would not do to have Rickard have a go at Aerys. Aerys would lose that match rather quickly and easily, for Rickard’s broader and stronger than Aerys is.

“Have faith, Rhaella, have faith.” Rickard says and gently kisses her hand. His eyes are full of love. 

And her heart leaps in her chest, full of hope and full of dreams. 

In the end, when the Prince asks for her hand in marriage, Aerys can only grit his teeth and agree. Rickard’s smile is sharp and his eyes are hard as he stares at Aerys without an ounce of fear. The smile of a man who knows he’s won. She can’t help but to relish in Aerys’ ill concealed fury.

*****

Their wedding is a grand affair, as befits for the heir to the throne. She has the Queen’s ladies-in-waiting attending to her, making sure that everything is perfect. She is dressed in a diaphanous gown of pale lavender, it’s something of a dream; it brings out a rosy color to her skin and cheeks. Her hair is placed in an elegant bun, with diamond and amethyst pins woven into it. She wears rose oil as perfume, and places her late mother’s jewels on her, a diamond and amethyst parure that goes well with her gown.

Queen Marna comes, gives her a look of approval. “You look absolutely heavenly, dear Rhaella. Rickard will hardly take his eyes off you.”

She blushes. “Thank you, my Queen.”

Marna smiles gently, caresses her cheek with tenderness. “There is no need to thank me, you will be my daughter in an hour or so. So it would please me greatly if you were to call me mother.”

She smiles, her mind set at ease by Queen Marna’s words. “I will, mother.”

Queen Marna beams at her. “I will leave you now, I will see you in the Godswood my dear.”

*****

Aerys doesn’t speak to her when he escorts her to her wedding. She can feel his arm being tense, the veins in his neck stand out, his eyes are hard and unforgiving. She resists the urge to flinch away from him. She will soon be free of him.

She walks to the Heart Tree with her head held high, a smile on her face as she looks at Rickard. He looks so handsome in a deep charcoal and white uniform. She never takes her eyes off him, nor he of hers.

They recite their vows, they kiss. And she finds that she likes Rickard’s - her husband’s, her mind supplies - lips. They are firm and demanding, yet there is a softness to them. People cheer them on, they cheer her name as Rickard places the traditional crown on her head, declaring her his Princess and future Queen.

They feast and she finds herself beaming with joy. Until she looks at Aerys. His face is frozen with fury, instinct makes her move closer to Rickard. He notices.

“Are you scared?” He asks, whispering in her ear. “Don’t be. From today onwards, I’ll always protect you.”

She believes him. She’s finally free of Aerys.

*****

She feels like she is fit to burst with joy when she finds that she is expecting. Marna cries when told, Rickard holds her and swears that she will lack for nothing. Edwyle is pleased, wishes her an easy pregnancy.

It is. And during her childbirth, Rickard remains with her, sitting behind her as she lays against his chest, pushing their child into the world. It’s a boy, one who screams loudly and squirms in her arms; he’s red and angry and she is madly in love with her boy.

Brandon they name him.

And she is absolutely delighted in her little family. Rickard is an excellent husband and father, he shares in the childrearing with ease and little complaint. 

Five months after Brandon’s birth, Aerys dies by poison. An inquest is made, but no one has answers and there is little to do. She dons black, but she is not sad to see her brother go, he is quite surprised that he lived that long. She’s now Duchess of Dragonstone of her own right. And life simply moves on.

*****

She gives birth to another boy, Eddard two years later after Brandon. Edwyle passes, sudden sickness takes him away during his sleep. People mourn their King, Marna is inconsolable, but finds solace in her grandchildren. Rickard holds her closer than ever.

They are crowned in a grand ceremony. She takes her duties as Queen seriously, much like Rickard takes his. Years pass and Rickard’s plans move forward, pushing the country into a new era. Then she births a daughter, whom they call Serena and lastly a son, Benjen.

Marna dies when Benjen is four and she weeps. She mourns for the woman who loved her like a mother, consoles Rickard and their children, mourns the fact that neither Serena or Benjen will remember much of her.

But time keeps going.

She watches as their children begin to grow into adults. Sees Brandon marry Catelyn, firstborn daughter of Duke Tully, Ned follows by marrying Lady Ashara Dayne, daughter of Earl Dayne.

Serena marries Jaime Lannister, and she is glad to see her wild daughter settle down. Only Benjen remains unwed.

Grandchildren begin to arrive and she delights in them. Rickard takes the role of grandfather with the same ease he did of father, they love their grandchildren and the love they have for one another never dwindles.

In fact, she’s sure that she loves Rickard more than what she had first thought possible. He became her life, a solid foundation to the castle of her dreams. She loves everything about him, that secret smile he saves only for her. Those poems he recites in her ear late at night, that passion that never really went away, that care and tenderness he always has in him for her.

But they grow old and Rickard’s older than her. She knows when his time is drawing near, sickness has fallen on him and she doesn’t move from his bedside.

“Was I a good husband, Rhae?” He asks, voice hoarse and tired. His eyes are glazed over. “Did I make you happy?”

“You were the best husband I could have ever hoped for,” she says, tears in her eyes and her voice cracks. “You made me the happiest woman ever.”

Rickard gives her a tired smile. “Good, at least I did you right.”

She kisses his forehead. “You did more than right, you saved me. When I had almost no hope left, you swept like a knight from a fairy tale. You saved me from the monster and allowed me to discover my own dragon. You gave me a family, I am the happiest woman that ever lived.”

“Good. I love my Queen, my beautiful silver Queen. My She-dragon. Always remember that.”

“And I love you, my Wolf-knight. Know that, I love you with every ounce of everything that I am.”

Rickard passes away in his sleep. She mourns. And even when grief clings to her like an old lover, she lives for her children and grandchildren. The life she led was full, loving and beyond anything that she could hope or dream for. 

When her time comes, she leaves the world with no regrets and a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
